


Body Hunting

by Square_n_Fair



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, baby's first fic so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_n_Fair/pseuds/Square_n_Fair
Summary: To most people, raising kids is easy, but it's different for Venom. Sure they still eat a bad guy or two now and then, but they're dads! Family comes first, even if when family consists of a human, his symbiote , and their unbonded alien spawn.





	Body Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Au of the Venom movie and comics where Venom gets to raise their fucking kids for once and not have them torn away at birth. This is my fix-it fix for the symbiote family and my personal expression of love for my daughter scream and all her beautiful siblings. Babies must be safe.

**Eddie, they have to learn sometime.**  
“No, not yet. They aren’t ready.”  
 **We can do this, love. Done it before, with Red.**  
“Red was only one child. Now we have five to teach. Darling..., they need more time. We’ll start lessons soon, I promise, but... not today.”  
 **Tomorrow, then?**  
“Thursday, love. We’ll start Thursday.”

There was a pulse of contentment from the symbiote as it accepted the compromise. Alone, or with a weaker-willed host, it would have let the children find their own way since birth. But Eddie was a sentimental creature.  
The human in question directed a warning ping to the symbiote, not approving of the description.  
 **Misunderstanding, dear,** it replied, replaying a memory of an embrace, of love, feelings of deep attachment. **Sentimental is good,** it clarified.  
Sentiment from the human had kept their children close these past weeks; introduced them to the world. One room, one street at a time. They taught them human things, like mercy and sacrifice. They taught them symbiote things, like host-matching and form-changing. Maybe there was something to this human custom of generational wisdom after all. Their children were ready for anything, thanks to Eddie.

The alien felt a spark of surprise, and then a rush of love as the human tapped back into its thoughts. It drew back and watched as Eddie’s focus slid to one child in particular. Scream, their brightest.  
“And loudest.” added Eddie.  
His alien other couldn’t help but agree. Scream was a handful. At the moment, she was testing some form constructs on her siblings. Prehensile hairs, aglow in yellow, lashed out and destabilized two sibling forms. Proto-webbing was slung at the others. The four were struggling to keep up, easily thrown by their sister’s advanced genetic memory and flexible form. Only one of her brothers seemed to be holding his own. Little green Lasher could come close to his sister’s strength through tentacle-based forms and a more strategy-oriented approach. Where Scream would shoot first and think later, Lasher would defend and wait for openings. Lasher blocked another web from Scream with a raised tentacle and bit at the string, untethered once again. Scream lashed with her hairs, but her green brother dodged, slid down, and rushed at Scream’s underbelly. Catching her off-guard, he sunk his teeth in Scream’s mass, earning a shriek for his efforts. Both parties separated at the sound, understanding this to be a “cry uncle”. The spar thusly ended. Slowly, they approached one another, and finding no hostility, nuzzled, allowing their forms to intermingle. The merging of forms allowed the highs of victory and loss to disperse and diminish, leaving the symbiotes at peace. The other children came to join the snugglefest, inferring that it was once again quiet in the household. The parents looked on, basking in a feedback loop of love and pride. Their children were smart and strong. They would find good hosts.

Since the kids were taking a rest, Eddie decided to catch some sleep. His other pulsed in agreement.  
**Don’t worry love, I’ll look after them.**  
Eddie sighed and stretched, shuffling away from the playpen, towards the bed in the corner. He fell on the lumpy mattress with a soft whump and black tendrils rose up from his skin to pull a blanket over him. The inky lines gave his skin a soft caress before sinking into his muscles.   
**Rest now, my sweet.**  
The intertwined veins and symbiote flesh deep in the body of Eddie Brock worked in synchronicity, slowing the heart rate, secreting melatonin, easing the human’s passage into slumber. Soon, he knew no more.

They shared dreams some nights, when their mind was calm enough. Tonight’s was set in a vague impression of a large house. They were a groom, marrying a bride. Flowers. A ring. “Happy Marriage” a banner declared. The halls were yellow. Home? Looked down at their hand. The ring changes fingers. How many fingers? Too many. Not a human hand anymore. Venom hand. They were at the altar. The bride was Venom, the groom was Venom. “This is where we met” they said as they merged to form a larger Venom. Back in the yellow halls. For the reception. There were too many people, too much flashing light. Where’s my other? I’m alone again. Eddie pushed past the crowd. I need to find it again. He came to an empty room. Where is it? He left through a door. What am I looking for? He came to his old office. Forgiveness. I was looking for forgiveness. He kneeled at the altar and prayed. Taking your own life is a mortal sin. The dream ebbed and flowed like water and fell out of sync as Eddie’s other became lucid.   
“We’re not there anymore.” it urged to its partner, “I’m here. We’re here.”   
The dream conflict eased and the REM cycle faded, leaving human and symbiote in semi-conscious harmony.

Eddie woke to sunlight streaming through the apartment window. His other was already full of restless energy, impatient for Eddie to start the day.  
 **Wednesday, love,** it reminded the human.  
He cracked a small smile. “You’d never let me forget would you?”  
The alien felt sparks of amusement from the human. It made an affirmative thought and flexed under Eddie’s skin, feeling the human’s body shift with the movement. He basked in the sensation, allowing his other to pull and press the muscles in his legs, stretching them and leaving a pleasant buzz in the fibers and tissues. The symbiote bled some of its own flesh from Eddie’s thigh, coalescing into a flat tendril that stroked the skin and drew a sleepy hum from the human. He rolled over onto his side so that the patch of sunlight hit his hair rather than his eyes. His other drew more and more of its mass out of Eddie’s body, spreading over him and conforming to the texture of cloth. Eddie stroked the material with his hand, reveling in the talent of his other. It purred against his skull, wiggling the cloth to show off the flexibility.  
 **Market day,** it nudged with its thoughts.  
“Yes dear”. Eddie’s smile grew. “Market day”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know my typos and such in the comments! This fic was kinda beta'd but things slip through the cracks u know? Even just something like "In this sentence there's a typo" would help a lot! Thank you!!


End file.
